Conventional fusing devices includes a heater within a semi-cylindrical metallic body to transfer heat from the heater to a belt that is stretched and stringed to the metallic body, and the heated belt is pressed against the carried print medium to fuse the developer transferred onto the print medium by melting (see JP Patent Application Publication No. 2007-140562, paragraphs [0016] to [0022], FIG. 2).
However, obtaining high heat efficiency is difficult with conventional technology when the belt is heated by a heating member. Specifically, when a halogen lamp is the heating member, heating the belt to a prescribed temperature may require a long period of time. Furthermore, when using electromagnetic heat, the size of the device may increase.
An object of the present invention is to obtain high heating efficiency described above.